Road Trip
by evierosee98
Summary: The gang go on a roadtrip! Mainly Beck and Jade.
1. Chapter 1

**Jade's POV**

"Beck! Stop it, I don't want to go!" I yelled as he tried to get me out of the RV.  
"Jade, its just a week!" I rolled my eyes at him, and pulled his hands off my waist.  
"If you think I'm going to spend a week with Cat, Robbie, Andre and Vega, you're seriously deluded," I argued. He laughed at my words, and swooped over to me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, then turned me around.  
"You won't be spending a week with them, you'll be spending a week with me," he said. I felt my heart melt, and a smile spread across my face. Beck leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

**Beck's POV**

I knew just how to make her cave in. As we drove to Tori's, I saw her glance at me.  
"What?" I teased. She was angry at me for making her go. But she couldn't resist the offer of spending time with me.  
She shook her head at me and looked out her window.  
"So where are we going?" She asked me.  
"Tori's." She sighed.  
"No, where are we going for a week?" I smiled and shook my head.  
"It's a secret!" I said. She scowled and crossed her arms. I laughed at her and she shot a look at me.

**Jade's POV**

"Hey, Vega," I said, as I walked through Tori's front door.  
"Hey, Jade," she replied, politely. I mock-smiled at her, and sat down on her hideous couch. Beck said his hellos, and sat down next to me. I felt his arm around me, and smiled.  
"Heyyyy!" I heard someone practically yell. Cat ran into the room from upstairs, and giggled. "Hi, Beck! Hi, Jade!" she sing-songed. I scoffed at her, and waved. She smiled brightly.  
"Okay, so where are we going?" I demanded. Cat opened her mouth to say something, but Tori widened her eyes at her. "Come on, Vega! Please tell me," I said. She looked at me, surprised that I'd used the word please. She glanced at Beck. unsure of what to answer with. He squinted at her.  
"You'll find out when you get there," she told me, firmly. I sighed and my brows pulled together in a frown. Beck kissed my cheek, and went into the kitchen to get a drink. He sat back down, and handed me coffee. I smiled at him, and took a sip. As I felt the warm liquid go down my throat, I began to feel excited about this trip. It might not be so bad after all.

**I don't actually know where they should go! Give me some suggestions! Reviews appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Beck's POV:

"I swear to god, if you are taking me to Canada, I'll kill you," Jade muttered. Cat, who was sitting next to her, giggled. I laughed.  
"Relax, Jade, we're not going to Canada," I whispered. She scoffed and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes at her.  
"I can't believe Robbie has the back seat all to himself," Jade complained. I turned around, and sure enough Robbie was sprawled across the backseat, sleeping. Andre, who was sitting next to Tori in the passenger seat in the front, laughed.  
"Can someone else drive now?" Tori whined.  
"I will," I volunteered. Jade cast a panicked look at me. Tori pulled over, and we swapped seats. Jade groaned as Tori sat down next to her. I smirked at her from the front seat, leant over and kissed her nose, and started up the car again.

Jade's POV:

I can't believe Beck had already ditched me. I scowled at the back of his head. I glanced at Tori and she smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows at her, then looked at Cat. She was eating that damned bibble, again.  
"Cat, I thought you quit bibble?" I questioned her. She jumped, and tried to conceal her bag of sweets. I laughed at her. I snuck a glance at Robbie in the backseat.  
"Can we wake him up yet?" I asked. Tori giggled, and I half smiled at her. Cat straightened up at the mentioning of his name.  
"Yeah, let's do it," she said. I turned around, and threw a travel pillow at Robbie. He screamed.  
"Robbie! Don't scream when I'm trying to drive," Beck said. He then looked at me and frowned. I winked at him.  
"Come on, Robbie. Swap seats with me," I said. He began to protest but I had already unbuckled, and began to climb over to the backseat. He sighed, and took my place between Cat and Tori. Cat went bright red, and buried her face in her blanket. I sighed in relaxation as I pulled out my book.

Beck's POV:

"Okay, who's driving now?" I asked, as I pulled over.  
"Me!" Cat screeched.  
"No!" Jade and I protested at the same time. She smiled at me from the back seat.  
"I'll drive," Andre said. I grinned at him and began making my way to the back of the car. I sat down next to Jade and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into me, and put her book away. Andre started driving. Tori was sitting in the passenger seat next to him, giggling as they spoke. I raised my eyebrows at Jade, and she glanced at them and laughed. I loved seeing her laugh. I pulled her in for a kiss. She shoved me back into the seat, and kissed me passionately.  
"Guys!" Cat squealed, and Jade rolled off of me and blushed. I swooped in for a quick kiss.  
"I'm starving," I heard Tori say. Jade nodded, actually agreeing with her.  
"I need food!" Tori said.  
Jade replied, "I need coffee."


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV:

The tase of Beck's lips lingered on mine as we pulled over for coffee. Vega sprinted out of the car, and ran straight to the toilet. I smirked at her.  
As we walked into Starbucks, Beck put his arm around my waist. I shivered at his touch and his grinned slyly at me.  
I sipped on my coffee as I watched my group of aquaintences. Or maybe friends. I didn't know what to call them. Cat was sitting next to Robbie, giggling at everything he said, Tori and Andre were a little close, and I suspected something was going on. I sat alone as Beck ordered food for everyone. I watched him as he fumbled with his wallet to get the money, and how he chuckled at himself. My eyes darkened as I noticed the check-out girl giggling and flirting with him, pulling her shirt down and leaning forward. Beck took no notice, but continued to look at the cakes and slices. The girl became disgruntled. I laughed loudly, maybe a little too loud, causing her to look over. I raised my eyebrows at her. She gave me a weird look then re-directed her gaze back at Beck. She obviously wasn't getting the message.  
I stood up abruptly and glided over to the counter. I smiled fakely at the check-out slut, and read her name tag. Chelsea. Ugh.  
"What's taking so long?" I asked Beck, sweetly. He turned around from the cakes and gazed at me. He noticed my tone of voice and raised his eyebrows. He rolled his eyes as he realized why I walked over. I frowned at him. What now?  
He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss. Tongue action and everything. Oh boy. I almost melted right then and there. As we pulled away, I cast a side-ways glance at Chelsea and smirked at Beck. I turned on my heel and walked back to the table. I glanced back in time to see Beck checking out my ass. I winked at him and sat down.

"Are you guys actually going to tell me where we're going?" I whined as we drove past a cow paddock.  
"You'll find out when we get there," Beck said. He tickled my back whilst absent mindedly staring out the window. I softly touched his face, and kissed him.  
"Not again, guys," Andre and Tori whined from the front seat. I smirked.  
"If you were sitting in the back, you'd be doing the same thing," I retorted. They looked at eachother, eyes wide. I'd found them out. Tori giggled, admitting that they were seeing eachother. I was genuinely happy for her. That shocked me.  
I laid my head back on the seat and looked at the car of the roof. I sat up as I noticed a curtain railing. I grinned wickedly at Beck, and pulled the curtain closed, concealing us from the rest of the group.  
"Not in the car, ew!" Cat squealed.  
"Calm down, Cat, we're not having sex!" I yelled. She whimpered at the word 'sex', like it was a curse word. Beck chuckled, and pulled me on top of him. He kissed my gently, then became more passionate.

Beck's POV:

My heart sped up and skipped a beat. Jade's kisses drove me insane. Her mouth travelled away from my lips to my jawline, to my neck, to my collarbones and back up all over again. She ran her tongue along my neck, and I shuddered. She kissed me again, and I felt her smiling against my lips. I pulled away, and buried my face in her hair. She sighed, and snuggled up to me.  
"Just wait 'til you see our hotel room, Jadey," I whispered. My face heated up as I realised what that sounded like. "It's gorgeous, and it has a mini-bar," I added. Good save. She giggled, a rare sound from her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I drifted off to sleep.

"SHUT UP!" I heard Jade bellow as Cat's excited squeals echoed through the car. Cat ignored her.  
"We're here! We're here!" She cried. Jade sat up and looked out the window. Her jaw dropped.  
"Vegas? Vegas. You took me to Vegas!?" She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling. I grinned at her.  
"Vega's in Vegas, baby!" Tori yelled, chuckling as she got out of the car. Jade was estatic. She hopped out the car and grabbed her suitcase. She began to walk into the hotel.  
"Jade, wait! You don't know where our room is!" I said. She stopped and laughed at herself.  
"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" She said. I'd never seen her this happy in front of other people. I smiled at her.

"Holy shit," she whispered as I opened the door to our room. I glanced around. The walls were cream, with gold lining. The carpet was fluffy and soft. The bed was king size. I gasped, even though I'd seen photos when I booked it.  
"Beck, this must of cost a fortune?" She said. I dropped my bags and dived onto the bed.  
"Relax, Jade. My dad's friends with the owner. He gave me a discount." She gave me a skeptical look, and began to unpack.  
"So where is everyone else staying?" She asked.  
"Across the hall," I replied. Tori and Andre were sharing a room, and Cat and Robbie were sharing another. "Why don't you unpack later?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled. She shut her suitcase and trotted over to the enormous bed. She perched on the edge and untied her combat boots. She then crawled up next to me. She kissed my neck, her tongue dragging along my jaw line, so slow it was almost painful. I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her lips. My hands slid down her body as I pulled her on top of me. I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condomn.

Jade's POV:

I ran my hands through Beck's hair as he kissed me. I moaned in intense pleasure. He pulled away from my face, smirked, and flipped us over so he was on top. He quickened up the pace. I let out a gasp. He brought his face down and kissed me with a deep intense passion, one I didn't remember ever feeling before. He really loved me. Beck quickly jumped off of me as we heard a huge scream. I looked at the door and Cat was standing there.  
"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" She squealed, her face redder than her hair. I looked at Beck, and started laughing. He laughed too. I grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around my self, still hysterical. Cat ran out of the room, and I heard Tori's voice. I heard a snippet of Cat's reply, but I only heard one word. _Giant!_ I laughed again, and got out the bed. I followed Beck into the bathroom, dropping the sheet as I did. I turned the shower on.  
"Want to join me?"


End file.
